Blue Reality
by Crossnoblebond
Summary: A/U (Cross over homage) The world is reformed by Hazama's insanity and the boundary. People are changed in this place they are not themselves. Blazblue overdrive activate! Many Oc's to come...
1. Time leap

**Authors NOTE: If you're gonna tell me this is horrible leave now. **I'm not some pro at story's ok... :/ I know my English is good...

Jin x Noel(A reference to Ky and Dizzy in Guilty Gear)

If you can bare with that paring give me good feedback how my story is...

* * *

A time traveling train is station in front of the Kisaragi temple it stops by for the family including those who are after the Kisaragi family to return back home.

Momotoros the person on the train shouts to them "We don't have all day people get off the train now; save the talking later!"

Everyone responded and said "Give us a few minutes we need grab our luggage's ". "Oh my god; hurry up please!"

While they were unloading their luggage's off the train their friends greeted there return.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi how was your family vacation"? The person who said that was an old friend of them. He had a slender body of his wit spiky grey hair. His name was Leonhard Ralgen the agarest hero. With a puzzled face Jin told Leonhard

"I'm flatter you are using formal English but please you know how I feel."

Jin is very prideful and loving to his 12 children and his wife Noel.

But he tends to lose his temper with people. He's body frame is medium, his eyes are bright green, his hair is even yellow.

Noel is like Jin but she is very clumsy with talking to people.

After Jin told Leonhard that, Leonhard left and walk on an alter. Sending him to his world. Before he departed Leonhard smiled to Jin and said

"Hmm same as usual Jin but I got to go I'm in a hurry to retrain a guild Asuna told she was in." Then Kirito and Asuna shouted "Thanks for everything man"!

The Kisaragi family and their friends then walk up the temple stairs while the time traveling train disappeared in a time gate.

When Jin was walking up the temple home his children's beast guardians Frost a mythical dragon of ice and Black flame Leo a rare lion of burning flames.

They ask "Do you guys need help carrying those heavy luggage"? Everyone said "Sure thanks Frost and Leo". The two beast were doing it at a fast pace that no one notice it to the front porch of the temple doors.

Dawn and Dusk the oldest siblings of the family decided to run up the temple stairs to see whose endurance got better.

There younger siblings May, Alucard, Scarlet, Air, and Rave, Sam, Suki, Moki, and Shroud yelled at the two "Really big sis and brother trying to run"!

Then ironically when Dusk was at the temple's door about to open it; Saya, Jin's little sister slam the front door with full force.

Sending Dusk down to the stairs down but falls safely on Leo's back. Leo then said "Young master what foolishness"!

With a happy smile Dusk said "Leo I know man but you know me trying to better than my sister Dawn".

When Dawn heard that she yelled "Really brother? Anyways get inside the temple now!"

When everyone got inside Jin announced the kid's should rest for the morning. His children complain but Noel had no chose to yell

"If you kids don't rest today I'm sealing away your powers"! So the kids were frozen still and did so to rest. Once all of them were in their rooms Noel, Jin, and Saya decided to call up Asuna, Kirito, and Naruto Uzumaki to come over to spare with them.

Meanwhile when that was occurring someone outside knock on the door.

"Hey Jin open up I need your help now!" So Jin and Noel went to open the door fearing something bad happen.

Then Noel turned to Saya and said "Watch the kids while we deal with this ok; Saya replied with a nod. So Noel closed the door behind her while Jin was talking to his older brother Ranga the Bloodedge about the situation. Next thing you know they saw a huge black silhouette walking very slowly.

Ranga, Jin, and Noel realize to take action and activate their Nox overdrive which only them can use. This surpasses Hazama's azure Oroboros activation.

Meanwhile in Naruto's view he was running up the long stairs to the Kisaragi Temple. Once he got up there Kurama told Naruto; "Hey kid that giant has some overwhelming power be careful." Naruto responded to Kurama "Understood boss."

In Kirito's and Asuna's view they afraid since they think this world is like SAO. Naruto saw the couple so he decided to go Bijuu mode to grab both of them before being killed by the unknown giant. Kirito and Asuna replied to Naruto with thanks.

Naruto dropped then off right by were Ranga, Jin, and Noel. But then the huge figure spoke.

"Oh my am I a bothersome to ransack this place to bits. I'm the divine dark god Moebius of the Agarest world." Then Naruto cut his next line replacing it with a screaming outcry.

"You little pathetic human insect now die!" Moebius said. Naruto dodge it and yelled "Rasengan."

However his attack did not even do a smudge even in his strongest from. Jin yelled to Naruto to fall back before he gets killed.

While Kirito and Asuna tried to calm down so they can fight with Ranga, Jin, and Noel.

A few seconds later Noel spat out saying "Oh cut the crap out Moebius let's fight!" Jin well knows Noel is like this when she and Mu-12 combine thoughts together when activating Nox overdrive.

They dash forward and started hitting Moebius. Ragna used his flex scythe to make Moebius fall down in agony. "Ahhhhhhh that hurts what's is in that scythe"?! Moebius said. "Excuse me I'm sucking out your leg's muscle to not stand; Jin now it's your turn"! Ragna said.

"With pleasure brother" said Jin. With his two long katana's he throws his long katana to Moebius. It landed on Moebius chest and cried in despair.

"How absurd human you and your flashy transformation mean nothing to me." Then a loud booming sound came from Moebius blood on the pavement. Jin thought fast and grabbed his long katana before being absorbed.

Moebius stood up again but in his perfect form covered in deprives. "Now die in despair weaklings hell will rain to you!" Moebius said.

Then Noel talks back and said. "Whatever you're dead in a few minutes almighty god!"

Noel then pulled out her revolver by her left arm. She starts insanely shooting metallic steel bullets in to Moebius left arm. Moebius screamed in terror of Noel powerful bullets.

His right arm was unable to move since the bullets detonated upon contact of the body. Mu then told Noel to make a clone of her to strike the last blow on Moebius.

Noel did however, Moebius grabbed Ragna since he is defenseless while charging up his special attack.

Jin and Noel were grinning at Moebius since Ranga was screaming in need of help. Moebius then said. "What's wrong Black Beast I thought you were strong!" He then squeezed Ragna harder and cast a spell on him causing his chest to have a magical transparent arrow impaled with blood. Moebius then slammed Ranga on the pavement. "Brother!" Jin yelled out.


	2. The start

"Jin I know let's finish him now." Noel said.

Moebius said. "Oh so figure to kill me that's not going to work on me!"

Mu was behind Moebius so she impaled her god sword to his spine. Moebius back spilled out blood in his back.

"You pest your goanna regret that!" Moebius said.

When he was about to cast a spell on Mu, she vanish. With a startled face Moebius had no time to turn around to see Jin or Noel;

Jin dash forward with his katana's. He than flies his long katana with ice to Moebius left shoulder. Finally Jin leaped forward then insanely slashes Moebius to bits.

However he did not close his katana yet. There came Noel, Naruto, Asuna, and Kirito to end it. Kirito and Asuna did a stinger on Moebius;

Naruto teleported underneath Moebius crotch and shouted Rasengan to fly him up the sky with his jutsu.

Lastly Noel sent her short dagger to Moebius to cut Moebius up more. She then rapid shot him with her revolver. After that Jin close his katana blade causing Moebius to vanish into dust.

Jin and Noel ran to Ranga to check his injury.

But they had to get rid of deprive on him. When both of them remove the deprive they saw Ranga badly bleeding on his right leg.

They were shock and ask Naruto to help Ranga walk to the Asakura house; which is next to where they fought Moebius.

Jin knocks on the door to check if anyone was home. Someone was but it was not Yoh who open the door. It was actually his wife Anna.

She said "sighs what happen now?" Well you heard the craziness outside right?" Jin said. Then Noel added on "Please can you heal Ranga's wound?"

At that moment Anna ran to her kitchen and pick out a jar with vampire blood. Ann then said.

"Here tell Ranga to drink this all its from Rachel Alucard she said in case of emergence."

Suddenly Ranga regain his conscious. "Wow I thought Rabbit didn't care about me. I guess she does." Ranga said with a smile.

Jin told Naruto to bring Ranga to the temple. However Noel wanted to thank Kirito and Asuna for helping but they vanish when she turned around.

In Kirito's perspective he felt ill after using so much strength especially Asuna. Kirito said.

"Let's use the teleportation crystal I'm tired training for today." Asuna replied. "Beats me just do it silly I'm sleepy."

They were then teleported to their home far away from everyone else.

When night arises and everyone was sleeping there were two fighters sparing in the sky. One was cocky and taunting the other one while the other one was ambitious and decide to keep going. It was Vegito and Gogeta who were sparing until someone will barge in and get beaten.


	3. Dragons sin

**A/N: Filler Chapter for now... Enjoy the action just by thinking about it. Story will progress to Jin and Noel's basic life w/ children, and BlazBlue cast on the next chapter. Review it if you like it :) Suggestions for this story? Feel free to PM me.**

* * *

Vegito's punches meet with Gogeta's punches however they felt a strong energy level somewhere.

Then Vegito say's "Wait! Hold on I sense something."

Gogeta stops punching and goes into standing position to know whose energy level was it. "Hmmm seems like powerful energy Vegito?"

"Let's chase him!" Vegito said.

"Vegito the best option now is instant transmission."

Vegito sneers at Gogeta and teleport to the unknown. Omega Shinron was waiting in his scorching den to trap Vegito and Gogeta. Once they reach their destination Omega aggressively yells "Gigantic blaze!"

Vegito was then flung on to the cave walls. While Gogeta dodge the attack.

Gogeta specks to Omega "Really Omega you never change and I thought you were gone."

"Well you thought wrong you damn monkey!"

Gogeta runs at Omega trying to land a punch in his stomach.

Omega blocks it with his hands. "Gogeta my friend your buddy Vegito is chained up on the wall."

Gogeta looks up and see that Vegito was pass out and was about to fall in lava.

Omega takes his turn to kick Gogeta's foot and stomping his head to the ground.

Omega then tells him something "What's wrong I set up this trap for both of you to suffer."

Omega laughs in humor while Gogeta snap and turn super sayain 4. Omega was stunned to disbelief he's dead.

Gogeta tells Omega "Remember this form? This time I'm serious IM goanna destroy you!" Bring it in on you ape!"

Omega lands a punch on Gogeta's face. Omega thought it was strong to pass Gogeta out. He thought wrong.

Gogeta hells out Keo-ken x 10.

He teleports behind Omega punches him up the cave then the side of it. The last thing he did was kick Omega on the ground.

Omega gets up on his two feet with an angry face.

I WILL KILL You for that!" Gogeta tells Omega something "Its time I finish you off for good Omega."

Gogeta yells while preparing his final move "Big Bang KAMEHAMEHA!" Omega had something up his sleeve. "Be gone!" Omega said. He pushes a dark energy ball at the incoming wave of energy.

Their energy waves clash and Gogeta used all his strength. Until he got a helping hand from Vegito who was not tied anymore blasted his Final kamehameha behind Omega.

The cave then suddenly let out a boom sound outside. Omega was destroyed for good.

Vegito and Gogeta pass out on the ground with no help.

The cave was falling on them but a shadowy figure grabbed them quick and left the cave remains.

The figure laid them on a grassy plain to rest.

But notices their wounds and heals them quick and leaves them.

The figure reached the Kisaragi temple and enters it to stay there. Frost and Leo were sleeping by the entrance and did not hear it.

However they know who it was…


	4. The held morning Pt 1

**A/N: For now only this guys... Next chapter it's a Q&A for my OC... Special Guest from another series comes along too. PM me a question.**

* * *

_The next day…_

A guy named_ Suza_ gets up from his bed yelling out "Dawn Kisaragi where the hell are you!"

Dawn would usually sneak out of the Kisaragi temple to enjoy the cold chilly night.

To top it off her boyfriend Suza has to protect her at all cost.

That's the promise he can't break from Jin Kisaragi. Suza reassembles Lelouch from Code Geass.

"Dawn how many times have I told you listen!" Suza said.

Dawn approach to Suza with a smile then telling him; "Silly Suza just be lucky I'm with you".

Suza gave Dawn a tick of face. He was going to grab his katana but someone knock on the room door.

"Can you guys knock it off and eat breakfast now its going to get cold! Noel said. Dawn replies.

"Ok mom I'll be there after I dress". Suza has his clothing on him.

Suza look at Dawn and said "Really you're in your clothes already? (-_-) Dawn replies "And?'

Suza leaves the room to get to the dining room.

Dawn dress in her normal attire blue long pants and sleeves.

Jin, Noel, and Dawns siblings May, Alucard, Scarlet, Air, Rave, Sam, Suki, Moki, Shroud, and Dusk were waiting for Dawn so they can start eating.


	5. The held day Pt 2

**Hello people it's Dead pool from marvel universe. I'll be in bold letter readers.**

**I'll be writing for this Chap.**

**Anyhow 4****th**** wall crisis!**

_Was not_ my idea. _Noble_bound here. _I'll be in Italic's guys._

**Bro chill out on ur typing for now.**

_Dead pool go for it while I play MvC3(Marvel vs. Capcom 3). Bye readers for now._

**With him not here now to BEGIN this Q&A with me giving the questions to Noblebounds OC character's.**

**Dead pool: Now let's introduce some of OC characters. Let's start with SUZA!**

**Suza: Dead pool what the hell was that for I was about to eat my breakfast.**

**Dead pool: Shut ur yap man! Anyhow let's start with the questions!**

**Q: What makes u a OC character?**

**Suza: Umm my personality. But I'm usually anger if a girl is hurt.**

**Dead pool: Bro u kidding me now with a joke response?! O_o**

**Suza: "face pom" Hurry up man I'm growing impatient with you! I need some food for goodness sake!**

**Dead pool: Jeez I'll let you leave just answer one more question okay?**

**Suza: *sigh* Fine merc with the mouth.**

**Dead pool: Thank you.**

**Q: What powers you use for justice?**

**Dead pool: U kidding me?**

**Suza: *laugh* Really now? So be it. I'll mention only one power; What I use is supersonic speed. Btw readers sayonara.**

**Dead pool: Show off! Leaving after me asking the questions?!**

**Dead pool: -_- Now I have 2 more OC's coming to my office.**

**Dead pool: Please don't wreck havoc on me! Oh next OC please don't.**

**?: Ahh merc the moth nice to meet ya.**

**Dead pool: O_o Eh? Do… I… know?**

**?: Names Bill.**

**Dead pool: Nice to meet ya. **

**Bill: Questions from you. Hm. Let it begin.**

**Dead pool: Q: How awesome r u bro?**

**Bill: What!? Uhh… *sigh* How awesome u ask? *laugh* Too awesome that I can shoot arrows like the wind.**

**Dead pool: U serious bro?!**

**Bill: Yes I am.**

**Dead pool: Last question coming at ya Bill boy!**

**Bill: Say again Dead pool? I'll point my bow at ya if u say that again.**

**Dead pool: Sorry! My bad! Here's the question.**

**Q: What's ur career?**

**Bill: :P U kidding me?! U better keep this top secret merc!**

**Dead pool: Hold ur horses my friend. I will not mention it to no one besides Black Blade.**

**Bill: Who the French toast is that?!**

**Dead pool: U doesn't need to know. Just answer the damn question.**

**Bill: My career is being a knight of Cygnus for Maple story.**

**Dead pool: Ok thanks for ur response Bill. Thanks for coming. You may go.**

**Bill: Thank you.**

**Dead pool: Crap! Last OC coming.**

**Bill: Good luck.**

**?: Hmm alright see ya soon.**

**Dead pool: Ur name?**

**?: My names Neo.**

**Dead pool: Huh? U! Long time no see buddy.**

**Neo: -_- Hey man been awhile. Let's finish this Q&A my wife is going to kill me!**

**Dead pool: Oh snap! It's 6:00 PM.**

**1****s ****question: What ur special attack name?**

**Neo: Time accelerator splitter.**

**Dead pool: Damn really fancy special attack name.**

**Last question: Who is your best partner besides ur wife?**

**Neo: It's blaze because I have a vow with his team.**

**Dead pool: U may leave.**

**Neo: Thank you. Now I have to make food for my wife. It was good talking to u Dead pool.**

**Dead pool: Finally I'm done. Okay reader's sorry about that typing. Me and Noblebound will be typing the next chapter. **

_Dead pool it's a deal. But you are fighting someone._

**Dead pool: What?! Who is it?!**

_You'll see._


	6. DP vs OC PRE CP7

**A/N : I'll be on a hitas**

* * *

**HEY GUYS IM BACK ITS ME DEADPOOL!**

_Dude you drag me to type this before school!_

**Noblebound just hurry up so I can finish this challenge PLEASE!**

_Ok. Now we will continue with the chapter._

**BEGIN!**

It was 4 in the morning. Everyone was sleeping. However there was two individual's still awake.

They were heading to a place called valley of the saints. The person who asks Dead pool to fight was a young teen.

His name is Zen ryu tama a wild gunslinger with red eyes and red spiky hair.

His attire is 90s style rebel clothing with long grey sleeves. When they made eye contact dead pool replied.

"So you're the kid that wanted to fight me? You don't seem to look like you can beat me".

Zen then let out a laugh and replied "Yeah. Oh I can beat you just watch! End this chitchat now let's fights!"

"Okay you go firs-. Before Dead pool could finish his sentence Zen shoots his foot.

**Oh before we get to the action readers. I CAN'T DIE!** **LOL!?**

Dead pool gets back up however he can't find Zen in his sight.

"Oh crap nice one kid." Zen was on top a pillar.

Zen pulls out two machine pistols then jumps down to where dead pool is.

Dead pool pulls out his katana to deflect the bullets. Dead pool says "Really Zen?!" Zen was standing on dead pools katanas. Zen flicks his finger to be invisible.

Dead pool teleports behind Zen then side swipe his leg; this knock Zen of guard causing him to be visible to Dead pool. "Kid I win."

Zen sees dead pool's two katanas coming down on him.

Zen pulls out two revolvers with crimson skin.

While Dead pool was yawning he lost focus.

Zen had a chance to break Dead pool's falling katanas.

Zen then shoves Dead pool to his falling katanas. When Dead pool opens his eye his foot felt funny.

But he saw Zen standing with his two revolvers.

Dead pool tried to move forward but could not. Dead pool looks down and saw his feet were stuck on his own two katanas.

Dead pool crack's up laughing. Zen thought Dead pool was crazy.

Dead pool drops his guns and tells Zen something.

"Kid this is such a funny way for me to lose."

Zen looked at Dead pool as if he was deaf.

"Uh Dead pool you ok? Zen don't worry I can't die."

Dead pool then started to remove his two broken katanas; once the fight was over Zen help walk with Dead pool to his apartment.

It took Zen till 8 in the morning to walk.

"Hey kid you're pretty good for a gunslinger."

Zen replied. "Uh I just know what I've been taught."

Before Dead pool could ask a question Zen left Dead pool's apartment.

Dead pool apartment is an urban estate. His own landlord doesn't even fix the apartment damages.

Here lies Dead pool relaxing in his couch. "Damn his to good. Crap I need some shut-eye."

With him down and out sleeping Dead pool sleeps on his couch.

* * *

**OH COMES ON! -_- I lose against a KID GUNSLINGER! IT COULD MY AGE!**

_*Gasp* O_O Yeah right you just got out smarter. Plus he had enhanced guns._

**You are right my weapons are too basic.**

_If you want Dead pool again guys tell me._

_Next chapter RWBY character's with few blazblue characters and many to be seen._

**PREWVIEW**

A new day has begun school is now in secession. A particular person with white hair is happy about it.

Free lancing for any job for any amount to get paid.

His name is Sakata Gintoku. But on this day he still has to do a request before chilling.

"Why do I have to still work? I need a break to once in awhile."

Gin looks at a letter from his client. He opens it up and starts reading it. He is in shock what his client asks him to do.

Dear Gin-san,

Hello sorry to bother you on your day off but this is an urgent one. But my sister wants to date someone do you know teen guy that is single meet me at my residence.

Gin uses his iphone to get to his destination.

In the process he stops by the Kisaragi temple. Since the residence of his client is close by the temple.

He knocks on the door of the temple. Saya opens the door and says "Oh it's you."

Saya call's his brother Jin Kisaragi.

While somewhere else in the city a girl walks up unhappy about something.

"Why can't I control my damn love lust?"

She then just look at the ceiling thinking deeply about something…


End file.
